


Tin Bucket Apologies

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: Grogu has been taken. Din Djarin need the best, needs to toughest people to get his son back. He's left with no choice but to ask the one person he knew would try and blast the head from his shoulders.I would like to put it out into the world that when I read Cara Dune, I have trained my brain to see Lucy Lawless and not that-transphobe-bigot-who-shall-not-be-named and it's always better.





	Tin Bucket Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I have written in a long time! Please be gentle! I have been thinking about this plot for a while and it feels nice to get back to writing, though I am rusty! Please let me know what you think!

The rickety ship landed on the soft sand with a groan and many cracks and creaks. The door opened and the Mandalorian came into view. He scanned the town that lay before him and sighed. He knew that, unfortunately, he was exactly where he needed to be. 

"So, this contact is going to know how to handle himself around those dark troopers? If they aren't up to that, I don't want 'em." Said the titan of a woman as she walked up to the mando. 

"Trust me. They're up to the task." He said. 

They walked into town, a feeling of unease washed over them. The people there seemed happy enough, they seemed weary of strangers. They walked toward what looked to be the canteen, when a blaster shot hit at their feet causing the woman to jump back. The mandalorian just stopped and was still. A woman, clad in armour, with wild hair and blaster in hand, came waltzing out of the canteen. If looks alone could kill, the mando would be dead where he stood. 

"You got a lot of balls to step foot anywhere near here, Djarin." The woman growled.

"I didn't have anywhere else to turn." Said the now slightly nervous mandalorian.

"Big surprise. Nothing for years and now you show up and need me to save your ass. Get a new song Din, I've heard this one." Said the woman. Din took a step towards her and was met by another shot at his foot. He knew that she was aiming for the spot just in front of him. He knew that if she truly wanted him dead, he would be. Luckily he could still read her just enough to see she hadn't decided yet.

" Mando, what the hell did you do to this chick?" Asked Cara.

"Nia, let me just tell you what's going on and you can shoot me after."

"Promises, promises. My answer is no. Find someone else and leave this planet." 

"They have my son." He said, making Nia stop in her tracks. A look of confusion washed over her face, that quickly turned to a flash of hurt before she went back to her look of rage.

"Didn't let the bed get cold did you. you and your wife can take care of it yourselves. Not my problem." Nia scoffed.

"Oh...no, I am not his wife." Cara said shaking her with a vague look of disgust.

" he was a bounty, but...I couldn't do it. I was tasked to find his people and return him. By mandalorian creed he is my son until then. The Imps got him. Nia...they have dark troopers and who knows what else. I need you to help me. Please." Din took a chance and swiftly walked up to her before she could fire again.

Nia looked up at the visor she had looked at so many times before. The visor she could always see herself in, when all she wanted was to see his eyes. How could he just come waltzing back into her life like that? Why was she going to let him?

Din could see all of the thoughts racing around her head. He felt the sting in his side, the knife she was holding into his hip. He knew she would be mad. She should be. 

"Show me." She said. Din opened a holo showing the green child. 

"Grogu, he is Jedi." 

" not what I meant." Nia spit. 

"I...can't. You know that." Din sighed. Nia grabbed his arm,pulling him into a house and slamming the door in Cara Dune's face. 

" do you remember the night on Canto Bight. After we took down that warlord." She didn't ask a question. She knew he did.

" of course I do. Nia…"

" make a vow with me and you can see my face. That was what you said. I made my vow. I stood by it. I find it odd that you can remain so steadfast to the vow not to show your face, to your mandalorian vows, but not to the ones you made for me." Nia hissed, she looked anywhere but his visor. She couldn't let him have more of her tears. He had taken enough already. 

"I made a mistake. I know you won't forgive me. I have kept my vows since then. Never touched another, never asked for another. I shouldn't have left you there."

" don't apologize to me with that bucket on your head. I kept my vows. Take it off and apologize." Nia stood, ready to fight. Din suddenly felt apprehensive about showing her his face. It had been years since the last time and he had aged. His hands went to the side of his helmet and he pulled it off. His hair unruly, his skin warm, a bit older, a few more scars than last time. But his eyes. His eyes were the ones she had searched the whole galaxy for. 

"I got scared. You deserved so much more than what I could give you. I didn't want to stand in your way. But, I should have told you first. I shouldn't have left you alone on a strange planet." His voice cracking without the modulator.

"For so long I thought I had done something wrong. That I was wrong. How could I compete with those people there? They were all so beautiful and covered in diamonds. I thought you had realised that I was a mistake…" Nia's voice caught in her throat. 

" those people were ridiculous, you are so much more than they could ever be. Nia I-"

"But I have come to see that it was you. You weren't strong enough. You let your own selfish fear destroy all the good we had." She was letting her years for fury and rage spew forth and cover Din. She hoped he would be consumed by it and turn to ash in front of her.

"I never stopped caring-"

"I DON'T CARE IF CARED OR NOT! You left me. I gave you everything and you took it and ran. I was alone on a planet I had never been to before, with no one I knew around. I fought with my every breath, every day to get off that hell hole. The things those men said….the things they tried to do…" Nia couldn't finish her words. 

Din's blood ran cold. He never thought she was in danger. He had seen what she was capable of, he didn't think she would be in harm's way. What an idiot, he thought. He left her to the monsters, he was the reason she had been hurt. He was a monster just like them. 

" now you want my help. It's kind of funny." 

" I don't have anyone else to ask. He's...he's my family. I have to save him. I have to keep him safe." The desperation in his eyes hit Nia like a speeder to the chest. 

"I hate you for this. I despise you!" She slammed her fists into his chest plate. He let her. 

" I know." Din reached up and put his hands around her wrists. 

"...just let me get some supplies. I want it made clear, I am doing this for that kid. Not you." 

"I'll take it." Din said putting his helmet back on. Nia opened the door and left. Cara came rushing in half certain Din would be in pieces on the floor. She could almost see the stunned look under his visor.

"Is she in? Will she help?"

"...yeah."

" If I didn't know better I would say you were shaken up pretty good." Cara half laughed. 

"...she is a better person than anyone I've met." 

"What happened? I've only ever seen the kid get to you like this." Cara looked worried.

" we made a vow...I broke it. I left her and I hurt her. She's...my wife." Din sighed. 


End file.
